Keep An Eye On Her
by LornaCat
Summary: Now that he's gone, Hobbes can no longer keep an eye on Erica, so he sends Sid out on a very important reconnaissance mission. Bittersweet Hobbes/Erica, implied Erica/Jack, and Hobbes & Sid friendship.


**A/N: **I think this can be enjoyed by fans of both Erica/Jack and Erica/Hobbes. :)

**Spoilers: **This story takes place after the season 2 finale.

**Rated T **for language

**Summary: **Now that he's gone, Hobbes can no longer keep an eye on Erica, so he sends Sid out on a very important reconnaissance mission. Bittersweet Hobbes/Erica, Erica/Jack, Hobbes & Sid friendship.

* * *

**Keep An Eye On Her  
**

* * *

The following is a transcript of text messages sent between suspected cohorts of the 5th Column:

- Kyle Hobbes -

- Sidney Miller -

on April 11, 2011.

* * *

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 4:23pm  
**

R U in place?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 4:23pm**

Yes, and please...letters are free. Unlimited texting on the phones we hacked.

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 4:24pm**

You're brave when you don't have to look me in the eye.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 4:27pm**

Yes, I'm in place.

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 4:27pm**

Good. Text me when they arrive.

* * *

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:18pm**

The wait staff is starting to stare at me.

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:19pm**

I put some balls in your coat pocket. Use them.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:19pm**

oh ha ha. I *will* be reimbursed for these beers.

**

* * *

**

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:42pm**

Finally! They're here. Great vantage point.

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:44pm**

What's she wearing?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:45pm**

Black dress

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:45pm**

What happened to 'letters are free'? Put a little feeling into it.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:46pm**

I'm a biologist, not a Harlequin writer

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:46pm**

Pansy.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:50pm**

Wow. ok, uh...tight black dress w/ low cut V neck...haha, 'V' neck

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:51pm**

Can you see her legs?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:51pm**

All ten miles of them. Well, most of them. It's not that short.

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:52pm**

Shoes?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:53pm**

JEEZ, if you want fashion advice, text Lisa or something

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:54pm**

That actually made me laugh. You must be growing on me, Sid

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:55pm**

Like a fungus, I'm sure

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:56pm**

don't steal my jokes

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:56pm**

hehe

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:57pm**

you just ruined it. what about him? what's he look like?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 6:59pm**

happy

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 6:59pm**

asshole

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:00pm**

Just reporting the facts.

**

* * *

**

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:05pm**

what about her

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:05pm**

?

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:05pm**

Does she look happy?

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:10pm**

I'm not gonna kill the messenger.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:10pm**

She looks...relaxed

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:10pm**

is it friendly or romantic

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:11pm**

seems kinda romantic. it's a nice place, dim lights...they're both smiling a lot

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:18pm**

are they close?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:19pm**

across the table from each other

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:20pm**

is one leaning closer or what?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:20pm**

He

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:22pm**

?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:23pm**

sry, hit send too soon

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:24pm**

she set her hand down on the table, his hand is on the table now too

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:27pm**

oooooh, he finally went for it - they're holding hands now

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:28pm**

still holding hands

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:30pm**

still holding hands...

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:35pm**

helloooo?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:35pm**

...did you hang yourself?

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:36pm**

asshole

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:36pm**

I do love these chats of ours

* * *

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:39pm**

i think they're ordering dessert

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:40pm**

short meal...

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:40pm**

Maybe they're in a hurry to get home ;)

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:41pm**

I know so many ways to kill a man

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:41pm**

phone bombs are my favorite

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:42pm**

Have I ever told you what a handsome bloke you are?

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:43pm**

wrong tree. quit barking.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:43pm**

don't worry, I was looking at her legs when I typed that

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:50pm**

just tell me when they head out

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:50pm**

ok

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:51pm**

and don't skimp on the details

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:51pm**

roger that...(perv)

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:52pm**

roger a gun in your

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:55pm**

in my what? :\

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:56pm**

sry, hit send too soon

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:56pm**

don't steal my jokes :D

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 7:57pm**

i could murder you and not get caught

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:58pm**

oh, they're getting up to go

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:58pm**

he's helping her put her coat on

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 7:59pm**

jeeeez, he's really laying it on thick, i'm  
across the room and I can feel his lurve

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:00pm**

wtf does that even mean

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:01pm**

he was rubbing her shoulders and stuff

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:01pm**

and he kissed her on the cheek, awww

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:01pm**

Follow them.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:02pm**

yes master

**

* * *

**

**From: K. Hobbes**  
**Apr 11, 8:08pm**

what's going on

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:08pm**

i'm still in the parking lot

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:09pm**

christ, did you lose them already?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:09pm**

No! I still see them

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:10pm**

?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:10pm**

they're kind of...making out. in the car

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:11pm**

be. specific.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:11pm**

dude, srsly...perv

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Arp 11, 8:12pm**

define making out

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:13pm**

they're just...kissing, ok? ugh i feel dirty

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:14pm**

you'll feel dirtier when I bury you alive

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:14pm**

OK, jeez, it sort of started like...she was about  
to start the car, and she stopped and they looked  
at each other and said some stuff and she smiled  
but then they got these looks like they really wanted  
to be making out instead of talking and

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:15pm**

who leaned in first

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:15pm**

and then they got closer and started kissing and

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:15pm**

oh um, i think she did...

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:16pm**

you think?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:17pm**

yeah i think so

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:18pm**

report the facts sid

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:18pm**

fine, she definitely leaned in first

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:19pm**

well it's not like he knows what to do with her

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:19pm**

oooh so jealous

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:20pm**

enjoy your last night

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:21pm**

your empty threats no longer intimidate me.  
just admit you're jealous and I'll tell you more  
about what they are doing

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:21pm**

I will show up at your funeral with a rocket launcher

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:22pm**

they're still makin out...

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:22pm**

i'm only going to ask once more, define making out

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:23pm**

and i thought Jack was the virgin (cough)

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:23pm**

i'm sure he's got more play than you at this point

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:23pm**

touché

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:24pm**

hey how'd you get the little accent thingy

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:25pm**

trying to change the subject now, i see

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:26pm**

Just trying to ease you into it, first timers  
need special care and attention

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:27pm**

wow they're still going at it

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:28pm**

and?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:28pm**

ok I definitely see some tongue action

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:29pm**

it's kinda hot

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:30pm**

perv

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:31pm**

who's the more pervy, the perv  
or the perv that forces him to watch

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:31pm**

?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:32pm**

it's a ...reference...

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:32pm**

has he got to second base yet?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:33pm**

nah, just kissing so far. i mean, not JUST kissing.  
they're sort of eating each other's faces

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:34pm**

it's been twenty minutes, he should shit or get off the pot

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:34pm**

I'm going to assume you didn't mean that sexually

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:34pm**

okay it's cooling off. for the record she pulled away first

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:34pm**

of course she did

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:35pm**

jealouuus

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:35pm**

he looks disappointed. but who wouldn't be?

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:36pm**

watch your mouth

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:36pm**

watch your JEALOUSY

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:38pm**

are you still following

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:39pm**

yep on the road again

**

* * *

**

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:50pm**

she dropped him off. there was a chaste kiss goodbye

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:50pm**

FYI, i'm not following her home. that's too creepy

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:51pm**

what was her body language like when they said goodnight

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:51pm**

'get the hell out of my car you virginal face eater'

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:52pm**

jk

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:52pm**

more like 'we had a nice night, but you aren't getting any yet'

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 8:53pm**

did she wait until he was inside before pulling away?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:53pm**

yeah

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 8:54pm**

why?

**

* * *

**

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 9:05pm**

good work tonight. i owe you one

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 9:05pm**

no problemo. just come back and buy me another beer

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 9:06pm**

can't promise a return anytime soon  
just keep an eye on her, would you?

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 9:06pm**

of course, we all will

**From: K. Hobbes  
****Apr 11, 9:07pm**

til next time. stay out of trouble.

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 9:07pm**

g'nite

* * *

**From: S. Miller  
****Apr 11, 9:10pm**

(perv)


End file.
